


The Little Merman

by flowerday



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Little Mermaid AU, M/M, Magnus is still immortal so he's still thousands of years old, lots of fluff, some angst maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerday/pseuds/flowerday
Summary: After falling in love with a human Prince, Magnus will do whatever it takes for them to be together. But without his magic to rely on, can he get the Prince to love him in return before time is up?





	1. On The Surface

Magnus is swimming along the walkway outside of the palace. He'd just had a fight with his father, something about how he didn't show up to the concert his older sister had planned, and how he has his head in the sand. And he feels bad, but he had been busy trying to turn scuttle back into a bird after turning him into a seashell. He's only been getting training time for a year and a half now and none of it seems to be getting any easier. While each of his 6 older sisters had no problem casting complex and difficult spells, he couldn't manage to move a simple object 3 inches without it blowing up, which had happened at least twice. His teacher kept teasing that she would have to start coming to the lessons in protective gear. 

So, here he is, away from the palace and with no one around as far as he could see, trying to cast a levitation spell on a rock, when the light from the moon starts to disappear. he looks to the sea surface and sees something big, but not a whale. He abandons his futile levitation attempts and swims towards the surface. Before he was halfway there though, he felt something tugging on his fin. He looks down and sees Sebastian with a displeased expression on his face. He goes back to swimming because Sebastian is always unhappy, no matter what Magnus is doing. 

"Where do you think you're going young man?" comes the shrill voice of the crab

"Oh Sebastian, I'm going on a trip" 

"You know very well that your father doesn't want-" 

Magnus doesn't hear the rest of his rant because he shakes him off of his tail and Sebastian is sucked back by the current Magnus leaves behind. 

Magnus comes to the surface and slowly brings his head above the water. He sees it was a boat that blocked the moon. He grabs onto a ladder on the side of it and starts to pull himself up. He hears voices coming from above and he wants to see what's going on. 

He comes to a small circle in the side of the boat and peers into it, still holding onto the ladder. He sees something unlike anything he's ever seen before. 

Humans dancing around, laughing and having what seems like a good time. There is music and food and they're all so in their own world, no one notices him. That is, except a dog. 

The dog notices him and starts to bark and make it's way toward him. Magnus has only ever seen them from afar, while on his trips to the surface. So this dog coming towards him makes him feel nervous, so he hides. He expects the dog to be gone when he peeks his head around again, but it is still there, and it licks his face, making Magnus laugh.

"Max, here boy" calls a man from beyond the dog

When Magnus looks to identify the caller, and almost loses his grip on the ladder. The man is beautiful. He's tall and broad and his face must've been sculpted by Aphrodite herself. Not only is he beautiful, but Magnus feels like he's seen him before. He feels as if he can almost remember his name, like it's on the tip of his tongue. 

"Prince Alec, please allow me to put the dog away, he is becoming a nuisance" a man calls from the steps of the deck

"Oh, lighten up Grimsby, he's just excited" 

"Yes" the man, Grimsby, mumbles

Alec. That's the name of the vision on legs. It sounds so right. 

Magnus watches Alec as he goes around, celebrating with the men on his ship. But then Alec starts walking over to the rail that Magnus is hiding behind. When he gets too close Magnus lets go of the ladder and dives back into the water. He swims far enough away that no one on the ship would notice him, and he resurfaces. 

Then the might start shooting off explosions of colour into the sky. Magnus doesn't know what they're called, but they're beautiful. After a few of them go off, he hears yelling and then he sees a fire on the ship. He feels panicked as he sees the fire spread quickly and then men start to abandon ship. He takes a deep breath when he sees Alec getting onto one of the lifeboats, but then Alec jumps his way back onto the ship. 

Magnus slowly starts to bring himself closer to the scene in front of him. He tries to come up with something he can do to help, but nothing comes to mind. All he can do is wait and watch as the ship becomes engulfed in flames, no sign of Alec. 

But then he sees Alec at the side of the ship, throwing Max into one of the smaller boats below. Alec is about to jump into one as well, when he's hit in the back of the head by falling debris. He loses his balance and falls off of the ship, and into the water. 

The crewmen don't know what to do. Magnus hears them shouting amongst themselves, wanting to go into the water to look for their Prince. But someone says that Alec would not be happy if they all died looking for him, so they have no choice but to start rowing themselves back to shore. 

Hearing this, Magnus dives underwater. He sets off to get closer to the boat, looking around for Alec. Then he sees him, sinking slowly and unconscious. Magnus swims to him as fast as he can, grabbing his hand and beginning to drag him back to the surface. He works his hardest to keep them above water as he tries to check for a pulse. When he finds one, he looks around them, trying to decide which way to go that would bring them to land the fastest. He sees Alec's crewmen going West, so he decides to follow them at a safe distance. 

It takes a while, and Magnus is getting tired from having to support the both of them and swim, but they finally arrive to shore. Magnus hangs back until the men have gone away from the edge of the island, and then Magnus pushes Alec until he's laying on the sand. He pulls on him until he's laying on his side, in case any water comes up. 

Magnus knows he should leave now. Get back into the ocean before anyone sees him, before Alec wakes up. But he can't resist lingering and looking at Alec. Alec's beautiful lips and amazing eyebrows and sincere looking face. Magnus tries to commit it all to memory, since he might never have this chance again. 

"You caught a live one!" Magnus hears from behind him 

He turns to see Scuttle looking at him, cocking his head one way and the other. 

"How did you find me?" Magnus asks 

"Deary, a mermaid on land isn't hard to see no matter how high up you fly. So, maybe we should leave before someone unfriendly sees you?" Scuttle's voice becomes more hysterical with every word.

Just then, Alec makes a noise. It's more of a grunt than anything, but it makes Magnus' heart beat faster. He looks at him and sees that his eyes are opening. Alec looks at him, but his eyes don't seem to be focusing on anything. 

Before either of them can say anything, Magnus hears a barking coming in their direction. He looks at Alec one more time before rolling himself back into the water and behind a rock. He hears the man from last night, Grimsby, as he notices Alec laying there. He's obviously glad to have found him. It makes him feel a little better, knowing there is someone to take care of Alec if Magnus can't do it himself.

"Come along, Prince Alec, we have to get you cleaned up and resting. You must've had a rough night."

"Grimsby, there was a man, a beautiful man surrounded by a blue mist. He... rescued me."

"Right, sir, a man, of course. Come along now."

Magnus smiles at Alec calling him beautiful. Until he thinks of how ridiculous he must look. He decides it's time to go back home. He's almost positive that Sebastian has told his father where he's been, and he might as well face it now.


	2. The Sea Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus can't stop thinking about Alec and how it's a real possibility that he may never see him again. But when he's told the sea witch can give him what he wants, will he take the risk or stay home and forget about this love?

Magnus is on his way back into the palace. He is trying to decide what would be the best way to go about seeing his father. Should he just go straight to him, or should he wait until his father seeks him out? In the end, the decision isn't up to him, because Sebastian is making his way over to him from across the hall. 

"Just where have you been all night?" 

"Sebastian, I'm thousands of years old, you don't have to babysit me anymore." Magnus evades the question 

"If only that were true. Maybe if you showed some responsibility, I wouldn't have to watch over you all the time, young man!" 

Magnus swims past him, letting out a sigh. 

"Did you tell my father where I went?" he asks 

Sebastian hesitates, which means he hasn't told his father. Magnus would thank him, but he knows it has more to do with Sebastian not wanting to get into trouble than shielding Magnus from punishment. 

"No. He thinks you and Flounder went looking for rare seashells and you must've lost track of the time."

Magnus doesn't acknowledge this. If his father really believed that, it was wishful thinking on his part because Magnus and Flounder haven't done that since they were kids. And it just goes to show how much his father doesn't pay attention to him. 

"I'll be in my room." he tells Sebastian

"Don't forget, you have training soon." 

Magnus swims down the hall and into his bedroom. He use to share one with his sisters, until he was two thousand years old and they all thought it'd be best if he had privacy.

He looks around his room, at all the things he's collected from his trips to the surface. While he doesn't know what any of them are called, he feels a deep connection to each of them.

He sits on the chaise in front of his mirror. He looks at his hair brush and decides he's going to try to levitate it. He focuses all of his energy, and tries to visualise the brush floating in the air. He feels the magic sparking in his fingers, and the brush starts to shake. But then there's a sizzling sound and the brush flies across the room and slams into the wall. 

"I don't know if that was what you meant to do, but it was interesting" says a voice from behind him 

Magnus shifts in his seat, but it's only his trainer. 

"Magnus, at your age your sisters were all able to conjure spells and create potions, and you are having difficulties doing the most simple things. Are you sure you're okay?" there's honest concern in her voice 

"Yes, I'm fine. Maybe it's just a boy, girl thing. Maybe I'm just not meant to be magical" 

"Oh, enough of that. You know your family is the most powerful in all of the sea, that includes you. I think it's just because we started your training late. Your mother wanted to keep you as her baby forever and, when she died, well..." 

"I know. When she dies father decided it was time for me to grow up" Magnus has heard it countless times before 

They sit in silence for a moment. 

"Ms, have you ever... been in love?" Magnus asks 

She seems surprised by his question. But she answers anyway.

"Well, yes. I have." 

"What was it like?" 

"At first? It wasn't easy. He came from a family without magic. My parents didn't want me to see him. But I made it clear that he was the one I chose, and my family came around eventually."

"How did it end?" 

"It ended well. We've been married for three and a half years." 

"How do you know when it's love?" he asks 

"You know it's love when you ask yourself if you're in love, and the answer is just yes, without hesitation or having to think about it"

Magnus doesn't know which would be more difficult for him, loving a mermaid without magic, or loving a human. 

"But why are you asking about love? Have you met someone?" asks his trainer

He looks at her, and she looks like she's about ready to launch into some gossip, and that isn't something Magnus is in the mood for. 

"No, of course not. I just wanted to hear something nice; I've been feeling pretty down recently."

"Oh, Magnus. I know your father can be difficult at times, but he loves you and he wants the best for you." 

Magnus knows this to be true, but how can anyone know what's best for him except himself? 

"Okay, are you ready to try to read from a levitating book?" the trainer asks, which means it's time to go down to the classroom and make a fool out of himself

*******

After about an hour and a half of trying to levitate the book, and it only working twice, Magnus decided it was time to stop for the day. Sometimes he feels like he's pushing his magic to the limit. Sometimes he wonders if it's possible to break your magic. And then he has to remind himself that his family is the most powerful, and surely he can't be the exception to that. 

He's swimming through the palace, trying to decide what he'll do next about Alec. It's all he can do but think of him. He'd like to see him again. He feels as though there is a tugging on his heart, trying to bring him back to Alec. He knows it could be dangerous, but he doesn't know how long he can resist it all. 

"Magnus!" Flounder comes barrelling down the hall, almost knocking Magnus down 

"Whoa, Flounder, what's the rush?" 

"Is it true? Did you go up to the surface? Did you really meet a human?" 

Magnus crosses his arms across his chest.

"Where did you hear that?" he asks

"Scuttle isn't very good at keeping secrets." 

Magnus massages the bridge of his nose. 

"So it's true?" Flounder gasps

"Yes, it's true. But please don't tell anyone. If my father knew, I'd never be allowed to leave the palace again." 

"What was it like?" Flounder asks 

"It was.. amazing. He was amazing. He's the most beautiful creature I have ever seen." Magnus says dreamily 

"Wow, you sound affected." 

"Flounder!" Magnus scoffs, starting to swim away, but Flounder keeps up

"Well, what are you going to do? You know you can't see him again."

"I know. I wasn't going to go see him again, I might just dream about him for the rest of forever." 

"That's very dramatic of you."

"Yes, well love can be a dramatic feeling."

"Love? how do you know it's love? you met him one time."

"I know it because I feel it in my heart, without hesitation." 

Flounder is silent then. Magnus doesn't expect him, or anyone else, to understand. 

"Well, if you're sure it's love, there is a way you could see him again. But it's a little risky." 

Magnus looks at him then. 

"What do you mean?"

"You could ask Ursula, the sea witch to perform a spell that would let you see him again."

"Flounder, I am a warlock, I can't just go around asking other witches for spells, that's basically admitting I can't do magic well."

"But... you can't do magic well. And it's the only way you'll be able to see him again, otherwise you'll have to wait the years it could take for you to control your magic."

Magnus knows Flounder is right, it's the only way he'll be able to see Alec again and, right now, there's nothing he wants more than that. 

"Thank you, Flounder, but I think I'll just have to forget about Alec. Asking a witch outside of my family for help? I couldn't do something like that to my father." 

"Oh, right, I understand."

Magnus tells Flounder that he has to go find his sisters so they can plan the dinner their father will be having with the diplomats, and they part ways. 

But when Magnus passes by his room, he can feel something is wrong. He sticks his head in through the doorway, and sees that every single piece of his collection from the surface is gone. Magnus can feel a hot rage building inside of him. He swims out of his room and down the hall. He swings the throne room doors open, and there sits his father. 

"Where are my things?" Magnus asks as calmly as he can

"Your trivial human objects? I had them destroyed, of course." 

Magnus can feel electricity in his fingers. 

"What?" 

"Well, think of it. How would it look for King Triton's son to be collecting human artefacts? It would cause many people to question my ability to lead, if I can't even control my own family."

Control?

"What about privacy? What about trust? You can't just take away my things, father!" 

Magnus throws his arms out to his sides then, and bolts of blue magic fly out of his fingers and leave sizeable cracks in the walls on both sides of him. Magnus looks from them to his father and back again before turning around and swimming out of the room. 

He has a witch to see about a spell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like this new chapter! My tumblr is cattagirl, feel free to send prompts!


	3. Part of Your World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Magnus take the deal the sea witch offers? Could Magnus even get the Prince fall in love with him?

Magnus doesn't know exactly where he's going, but he follows two eels who don't know he's following them, and soon enough, he's in front of a skeletal looking sea witch house. He hesitates for a moment, before deciding that he's come too far to turn back now.

He swims through the front gates and into the foyer of the fancy home. He swims down a corridor and into a room full of spell making tools. 

"Ah, a young Prince! How may I help you?" the sea witch says from behind him 

He turns and looks at her. She has eight tentacles and wild hair, but she isn't as scary as people say she is. 

"How do you know who I am?" he asks 

"The same way I knew you'd be coming to see me tonight, dear. I know everything" 

"Then you know what I'm here to ask for."

"Well, yes. But you need to say it with your words, or else there's nothing I can do for you." 

The witch crosses the room and opens a cupboard. She starts pulling things out and setting them on the table. 

"I need you to turn me into a human." Magnus says 

"Why would anyone want to be a human? Have you seen them? They can only breath on land, they're not very coordinated, and they can hardly carry a tune. They're nothing like you!" 

"Well, I've fallen in love with a human and I need to see him again."

The witch starts putting ingredients into a bowl, mixing it all together. 

"Love! You kids always giving up life and limb for love!"

"Well, is it possible? Can you turn me into a human?" 

"Of course I can. But it's not that easy. No good deed goes unpunished , darling."

"What do you mean?" Magnus is getting nervous now 

"Well, in order for me to do something for you, you have to give me something. Sort of, collateral, if you will."

"Well, I don't really have anything with-"

"You have your magic."

"My magic? That's hardly a deal. I can't even control my magic"

The witch stops fussing around with her bottles and ingredients and looks Magnus right in the eyes.

"Just because you don't know how to use it, doesn't mean someone else wouldn't. You give me your magic, you can have legs. And if you can get the prince to fall in love with you in three days, you can have it back." 

"Three days? But that's hardly any time at all!"

"And, if you mention being a merman, you lose it forever." 

He can't tell Alec who he is? That he saved him from the boat?

"And, one more thing. If you can't get the Prince to fall in love with you before time is up, you'll turn into sea foam on the morning of the fourth day and simply cease to exist." 

"How could I get him to love me in three days if I can't tell him anything?"

"You're a Prince! You've been taught since birth how to charm people into doing what you want them to do! And don't underestimate the importance of body language!" 

While Magnus knows it is going to be difficult, it won't be impossible. It took him not time at all to fall in love with Alec, so why couldn't is be as easy for Alec to fall in love with him? And Magnus feels in his heart that they are meant to be together, and nothing can stop destiny. 

"Alright."

"You'll do it?" the witch asks, surprised 

"Yes." 

A smile slowly creeps across her face.

"Wonderful."

She goes around the room, picking up more bottles and a few small animals, throwing them all into the bowl, causing a small puff of purple smoke to erupt from it. She pours the contents into a vial and closes it, then holds it out to Magnus. 

"Take this. Go and lay yourself on land, and drink it. When you awake, you'll have your legs."

Magnus looks at the vial for a second before taking it. 

"Thank you." he says, before swimming away and out of her house

**** 

Magnus floats around on the waters surface, wondering when will be the next time life will be simple enough as to where he can just be here and float. He is also waiting for Scuttle. 

When Scuttle arrives, Magnus swims over to the rock he's perched on. 

"Scuttle? I need your help."

"What's going on, sweetie?"

"I need you to watch after me after I drink this... medicine. Okay?"

"Sure thing" 

Maybe it's a good thing Scuttle has never been the brightest feather in the bunch. 

Magnus swims over to the island's edge and rolls himself onto the sand. He takes a deep breath and looks up at the sky before opening the vial and drinking all of it's contents. A few seconds pass, and then he feels an incredible pain going right down the middle of his fin. He does his best to hold in his screams of agony. The world around him goes fuzzy, and then he doesn't see anything. 

****

When Magnus opens his eyes, there is something licking his face. 

"Max? Here boy!" he hears off in the distance

Max? 

He looks at the thing licking his face, and sure enough, it's the big white dog Max. 

He hears voices getting closer, and looks down at himself. There is a white cloth strewn over his body. He looks around and sees Scuttle watching him. He can already see how hurt Scuttle is by the lie he'd told him, but he'll have to worry about that later. 

He ties the cloth around his waist and sits up. His heart is beating faster as he moves some of the material u[ so he can check. And there they are, his legs. He's so excited to have legs, he tries to stand right away, and falls right over. 

He decides it might be best to just wait here until someone comes and helps him up. 

And he doesn't have to wait long because just then, Alec walks around the bush he's laying in front of.

"Oh! Hello. I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone was here. Are you alright?" Alec takes Magnus' arm, helping him stand 

"I'm-' Magnus is cut off by the older man, Grimsby 

"Sire, do you know this man?" 

"I'm not sure. There's something familiar about him." Alec says, looking into Magnus' eyes.

"Very well then. Come along sir." 

Grimsby turns around and begins to lead the way back to the castle. Magnus takes a deep breath and takes a few wobbly steps before getting the hang of walking, more or less. 

For someone who's having their first day on legs, Magnus has to do a lot of walking. First, Grimsby leads him down a long hallway. Then up some stairs and around a few corners, before finally coming to what must be Magnus' designated bedroom. 

"I hope you'll find this room accommodating, sir. Please call for me if there is anything else you need. I shall return to fetch you in time for supper."

Grimsby walks away then. Magnus opens the door wide and looks around the room. The colour scheme is pink and everything looks soft. Magnus loves it, it reminds him of home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. It's 8am and I haven't slept and I just had to get out another chapter. I beat my record time by writing this in less than an hour, I was inspired. 
> 
> If you have a prompt or want to say hi, my tumblr is: cattagirl


	4. If You're a Fish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How can Magnus keep himself from revealing what he really is? Is love in 3 days too big a feat, even for Magnus?

Since Magnus had never bathed or put actual clothing on before, he'd had to have a maid come in and help him with everything. He had a feeling she thought he must be from some sort of underground, deprived city or something. 

No matter. Magnus has picked out his own outfit and is admiring it on himself when there is a knock at the door. Before he can say anything, it's opening. He expects to see Grimsby and his heart does a leap when he sees Alec instead. 

"Can I come in? I know Grimsby said he'd come get you, but I thought it'd be more personal if I did, seeing as you're my guest."

"Yes, please, come in. It's your castle." Magnus says, waving him in 

Alec splutters a little, but he does come in. And he closes the door behind him, all little details that Magnus doesn't miss.

"Right, it's my castle once I get married. But I want you to feel comfortable and free to do whatever you want. I just wanted to let you know dinner is ready, if you'd like to come down and eat with us. It's just me and Grimsby, but I'm sure Max will be around somewhere. He seems to like you. We all like you. Oh, I-"

Magnus turns to face him then, turning away from the mirror and cutting off Alec's adorable nervous rambling. 

"I'd love to come and dine with you, your highness." 

Alec smiles then, and releases a breath he seems to have been holding.

"You can call me Alec."

Magnus extends his hand to him then.

"And you may call me Magnus."

Alec takes his hand, and Magnus feels an immediate shock go through his hand and up his arm, and into his body. Almost like the feeling magic gives.

Magnus knows Alec feels it to when he practically yanks his hand away. 

"I'm sorry, I don't know how I did that." Alec says

"Oh don't worry, must be static electricity from the carpet." 

Alec doesn't seem to be paying attention to what Magnus is saying. He seems too busy looking at Magnus. 

"Are you alright?" Magnus asks when he knows the silence is about to become awkward

"Yes! I'm fine, I'm sorry. It's just, you look so familiar, have we met?" 

"Maybe once, in a dream." 

A flush comes across Alec's face and Magnus internally curses himself for the heart pounding uncontrollably inside of him.

"Right, well, maybe that's it." 

Magnus gives a light laugh then, because he feels it's appropriate. But then a sweet silence falls over them, and they stand there looking into each other's eyes. He feels his breathing become synced to Alec's. 

"We should... probably go. Before someone comes looking for us." Alec says, ending the moment 

"Right. Lead the way." 

Alec turns on his heels and opens the door of the room. Magnus smiles to himself and follows him out. They take a different than the one Grimsby used to bring him here. It's a windy one, with doors and many other hallway entries. But all Magnus can focus on is Alec. 

Until they come across an almost floor to ceiling fish tank. Then Magnus stops walking. It makes him feel guilty. To be free and here and them treated like prisoners in there. It was only a stroke of luck that Magnus was made into a merman instead a small fish. The roles could've easily been reversed. 

"You know, fish are such free creatures. And peaceful. Travelling in schools and staying together to ward off enemies; they're very smart." Magnus looks at Alec as he says this, but he can tell he isn't understanding it 

"Wouldn't you like to be a fish?" Magnus asks 

"I'm not sure. I certainly wouldn't want to be a fish in an aquarium." Alec is looking at the fish 

"Well, sometimes I... pretend I'm a fish. I like to put myself in someone else's position so I can understand them better." Magnus says 

Alec looks at him then. 

"If you're a fish, I'm a fish." 

That was not what Magnus had been trying to get Alec to understand, but now Magnus feels a blush coming on and he can't help but smile. 

"There you are! Grimsby is about to have a fit, you two are late!" a maid comes careening down the hall towards them 

Alec laughs softly, but Magnus is a bit intimidated by the loud woman. Noise doesn't carry like that in the sea, so he isn't use to it.

"We're coming, tell him to take some relaxing breaths." Alec tells the maid 

The maid turns and disappears around the corner she came from. 

Alec turns back to Magnus. 

"Sorry about that. Wouldn't want to keep ol Grimsby waiting, now would we?" Alec extends his arm towards the direction they're meant to go

"No, we certainly wouldn't." 

They walk side by side in silence until they come to the dining room. It's a beautiful, big room with a long table down the middle and many portraits decorating the walls. It's what Magnus had expected. 

However, what Magnus had not been expecting was for Alec to pull our his chair for him, and then seat himself right beside him. Pleasant surprises.

"Tell us, Magnus was it?" Grimsby starts the table conversation 

"Yes, sir."

"Magnus, where is it you come from, exactly?" 

"Well, I come from a big city. Not far from here actually."

"Do you have any family?"

"Yes. I have a father and six older sister."

"What about your mother?"

"She died when I was young. Boating accident."

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry."

Magnus smiles at the man before picking up his fork and starting to eat his food.

"How come you didn't tell me about your mother?" Alec asks in a low voice, making Magnus feel warm inside despite the question 

"I suppose it didn't come up." 

Alec looks at him before turning back to his food. Magnus doesn't want this to cause an issue. 

"What about your parents? Are they here?" Magnus asks 

"No. My father is visiting supporters and my mother is staying with her sister in the next kingdom."

"Oh. Yes, I imagine the life of royalty must be a lonely one." 

Magnus knew being royalty meant more time spent alone than with your family. But he only said that because it was as close as he could get to telling Alec that he didn't have to feel lonely anymore, not now that he's here. 

They eat in silence. The only sound being the noise their forks make against the glass plates. 

Magnus can't help but to sneak glances at Alec. Sometimes, when Magnus looks at him, he'll find Alec already looking at him. And then they both look way and try not to smile too hard. 

But then Alec's knee starts to bump into Magnus'. And, at first, Magnus thinks it's an accident. But after the third time, he looks up at Alec. And Alec isn't looking at him, but he has a small smile on his face, and Magnus knows it isn't on accident. They spend the rest of the meal playing this game under the table, away from questions and preying eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice the alternate use of the Notebook quote? :)


	5. Sunsets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus gets to know Alec a little better. Are they fate, or simply chance?

lec and Magnus spend the rest of the day together. Alec shows him around the castle, helping him to know all the different hallways and rooms so that he won't get lost. Alec and Magnus are standing out on a balcony, watching the sun as it sets over the kingdom and all Magnus can think about is how day one is over now. But with the way things are going, he feels confident that Alec will love him by day three. 

"When I was a kid, I use to scare my nanny because around sunset I'd always go up onto the roof and make sure the sun set on me, and I wouldn't tell anyone where I was going. I sort of felt like, if I missed a sunset I'd be forgetting something. Or losing something, maybe. It didn't bother me when no one understood what I meant by that. Besides, how can someone not like sunsets? Isn't it the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" Alec asks, referring to the sunset and snapping Magnus back into the moment 

"Oh, well, it's certainly in my top five." 

Alec looks at him and smiles. 

"Well, what is the number one most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" 

Magnus looks at him as if the answer should be obvious. 

"Well, you, of course."

Alec looks as if he can't believe he just said that, and Magnus feels a panic inside. Did he go too far? 

"Magnus, I don't think I've ever met anyone like you. You make me feel.... alive inside."

No one has ever said anything like that to Magnus, and for a second he doesn't know how to react. But he decides that matters of the heart are suppose to just flow, and so he lets it. 

"Cupid is merely a child who treats love as a simple game; at my heart he swung wild and wreaked havoc in his aim." 

Alec smiles and looks down at his feet. Magnus feels a warm something inside at the idea that he made Alec feel flustered. 

Alec looks out over the kingdom and subtly moves closer to Magnus, their shoulders touching now. 

"You know, for a long time, I felt like all I was put on earth do to was to take over my father's throne. My parents didn't even have a second child because they had done their job of producing an heir. I've always felt like they value my life more because of what I will be, instead of loving me for me. And then you come along and you... see me. You give me this feeling of familiarity and I can't help but want to be around you." 

Magnus put his hand over Alec's on the balcony railing. He wants to comfort Alec, to tell him that he is more than his family, and that he can be anything he wants to be. But he knows this is something Alec has never told anyone, and he should just listen and take it in. 

"Alec, you make me feel things I have never felt before. You make me feel brave." 

They look at each other in silence. Magnus feels that he could take this moment as it is and be content forever. But then Alec slowly starts moving closer to him and his brain loses all thought process. Magnus doesn't move at all, but that doesn't stop Alec from coming closer and closer. 

Just as their lips become close enough for Magnus to feel Alec's breath on his skin, there's a knock on the door and Alec stops moving. Magnus wants to grab him by his shirt and close the space between them, but it has to be Alec who does it. 

Alec has to be the one to fall in love; Magnus is already there. 

Alec moves away from him and towards the door. Magnus takes deep breaths, trying to calm his heart, while Alec deals with whoever has interrupted them. After a minute or two, Alec comes back to him. Magnus composes himself and tries to act as if he isn't almost crying over the feeling Alec gives him. 

"I'm so sorry, Magnus. My father is coming home in a week and there are some preparations I have to deal with. Do you need me to walk you back to your room?" 

His room? Magnus doesn't think he'd be able to control himself if he got Alec that close to his bed. 

"Oh, no, it's alright. you go on ahead."

Alec smiles and grabs hold of Magnus' upper arm. He leans in and kisses Magnus on the cheek. Before Magnus can react, Alec is walking away already. 

Now alone, Magnus can hardly to anything to stop the smile that runs across his face. He feels warm all over. This day couldn't have been more perfect. 

****** 

Magnus sits in front of his mirror, brushing his hair and getting ready for bed. He's thinking about his sisters and his father and whether they've noticed he's gone by now. 

"So, how's life with legs?" he hears from the window 

He turns, and sees Scuttle standing on the windowsill. 

"It's different. Scuttle, I'm sorry I had to lie to you when I took the spell. I didn't want you to get in trouble for having knowledge as to what I was doing." 

"I get it, sonny."

Magnus looks down at his hands. He doesn't want anyone to know he misses home, but he has to ask. 

"Have you heard anything about my family? Have they noticed I'm gone?" 

"Of course they've noticed. Flounder told me there was a huge underwater search through all seven seas. But the King decided that since you're nowhere to be found, you must've befallen some terrible fate, and he's determined to find you. I'm not sure how much time you'll have here before he gets wise to it." 

"And you didn't tell Flounder what you know?" 

"Me? What do I know?" Scuttle knocks on his head with his foot

"Thank you, Scuttle." Magnus laughs 

"Right then. You get some sleep, gotta have your beauty rest if we want the Prince to fall in love!" and with that, Scuttle flies back out into the night 

Magnus turns off the light and lays in bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking about Alec. He thinks about they way it felt when Alec had his hand on his arm. He thinks about how trusting it was of Alec to share a time from his childhood with him. Magnus is sure tomorrow will be the day Alec tells him he loves him, it just makes sense.


	6. Into Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is this new boy who seems to already be causing trouble? Should Magnus be worried?

The morning had gone well. Magnus had walked into the dinning hall to find a half asleep Alec. They had breakfast together and talked about what they wanted to do today. Alec had asked him if he would accompany him into town, Magnus said he would love to. 

So Magnus is waiting by the doors for Alec, when Alec runs by him, grabbing his arm and pulling him along. 

"Where are we going?" Magnus asks, trying to keep up

"If we want to be able to be on our own in town, we have to outrun my security detail and sneak out through the kitchen door." 

So Magnus and Alec run through the castle, giggling like school children, and Magnus wouldn't have it any other way. 

All of a sudden, Alec stops running. Magnus tries to ask what's wrong, but Alec shushes him. 

"They're coming, quick hide!"

"Hide where? There aren't any rooms here!" 

Alec looks around frantically, before pulling Magnus over to hide behind a pillar and the wall. They hold their breath and wait to hear the security team go by. They don't hear anything. Alec starts speaking, and they both move at the same time and hit their foreheads together. Alec groans loudly and Magnus covers his mouth with his hand, not wanting them to be caught and their plans to be ruined.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Magnus whispers, but he doesn't take his hand away 

Alec squeezes his eyes shut and nods his head. Magnus feels bad but he almost can't help but to laugh a little. 

Alec takes the hand Magnus had over his mouth, but he doesn't let it go. 

"Magnus, I have to tell you, no one was actually following us, I just wanted to get close to you." 

Magnus gasps and pushes on Alec's chest, even though there is no space for Alec to go between him and the wall. 

"I can't believe you! I was so worried we were going to be caught and have to be chaperoned around town like children!" 

"I'm sorry. But it's true that we have to leave through the kitchen, we don't want to be spotted." 

Still holding Magnus' hand, Alec leads the way down the hall and into the kitchen. None of the staff so much as blinks at them, so this must be a regular thing Alec does. Alec opens the door by the stove, and looks around outside to make sure the coast is clear. Magnus looks down at their still linked fingers, and he gets a fuzzy feeling in the middle of his chest. 

"Alright, we've made it halfway. Now we have to get down the hill without being detected."

"You really sound like you know what you're doing." Magnus teases 

Alec laughs and then pulls Magnus along as he breaks into a sprint. Magnus has a bit of trouble keeping up, he almost falls a few times, but he doesn't want to slow them down so he tries his best. 

About halfway down the hill, Alec trips on a rock and brings both of them down. They roll and tumble down the hill, until they're at the bottom. Magnus lands on his back first, and Alec elbows him in the stomach as he rolls onto him, knocking the air from his lungs. 

"Magnus, are you okay? I'm sorry, are you alright?" Alec gets on his knees and leans over Magnus, fidgeting because he doesn't know where to put his hands 

"Alec, I-" Magnus can't catch his breath to finish his sentence

Alec pulls Magnus by his shoulders, bringing him to a sitting position. 

"I'm sorry, Magnus. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

Magnus takes a deep breath and coughs a few times before taking Alec's hand in his. 

"It was an accident, Alec. I'm fine, and I'm looking forward to going into town with you." 

Alec smiles, but he still has worry in his eyes. Magnus forces himself to his feet, and pulls Alec up by his hand. 

"Shall we?" 

Alec nods his head once before turning and leading them into town. Magnus thinks it's beautiful. The buildings and the colours and the people, it all gives a feeling of happiness. 

As they go along, Alec points things out to Magnus. 

"This is one of two doctors offices we have, they're very competent." Alec says, pointing to a brown building 

"And over there is the bakery, I go there every time I'm here." 

"Do they not recognise you?" Magnus asks

"Most of them don't. Since I'm not King yet, my father doesn't want me to do many official public appearances outside of the castle, so most of our subjects don't know what I look like. But I told the baker my name, and then he knew. He promised he wouldn't tell anyone as long as I bought bread from him. And now he's the bread supplier for the castle." 

"Do you want to go there now?" Magnus asks 

"Maybe later, but there's something I want us to do first." 

Alec pulls him along until they come to a lake. There is a boat tied to the dock, and Alec jumps aboard. For someone who almost just died at sea, he certainly isn't afraid of getting back on the water. 

"Are you coming?" he asks, extending his hand to Magnus 

Magnus feels nervous, since he hasn't been back to the sea since he arrived on land, but he takes Alec's hand and allows him to help him into the small boat. Alec unties the boat and begins to row away from the dock. 

It's beautiful and they can hear crickets and the soft sounds of the water. It's peaceful. 

Alec and Magnus look into each other's eyes. Alec stops rowing, and they just float there, looking at each other in calm silence. Alec lets go of the oars and takes both of Magnus' hands in his own. They breathe in sync, and they stay like this for a long time. 

Magnus feels like just sitting here, touching each other in this simple way, is them getting to know each other. It feels like, the longer he looks, the more Alec might truly see him. 

But before long, the sun starts to set and Magnus knows Alec will want to be on the balcony for it. 

"We should go. They might send out a team if I'm not home soon." Alec says 

"Of course." 

Alec brings them back to the side of the lake, and Magnus ties them to the dock. They stumble their way onto land. 

Alec puts his hand on Magnus' shoulder, turning him to look at him. 

"Magnus, there's something I need to say-" just then, something hot flies by Magnus' head and startles him

When he turns, he sees a blonde man who's hands are glowing blue, and he gets a bad feeling in his stomach. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." the man says 

Alec turns to look then too, and a look of awe comes across his face. 

"Hi, my name is Jace." the man, Jace, extends his hand to Magnus 

When Magnus takes his hands, he feels the familiar feeling of magic electricity and he knows this man's blue magic is his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter :) Things are about to get a bit angsty maybe, just so you know.


	7. Come Home To My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Magnus do when Alec announces his engagement to a complete stranger?

It was as if Alec had turned into a completely different person in the few minutes since they'd met Jace. He wouldn't look at Magnus, or acknowledged him at all, actually. And while Magnus knew this was something the sea witch must've done, and not something Alec was doing of his own free will, it still hurt.

They're now all walking back to the castle, Alec leading the way. They were talking in hushed tones to each other and Magnus doesn't know what to do. Is there anything he can do?

Just then, Jace takes Alec's hand in his, and they stroll along as if nothing is wrong. Once they arrive inside the castle, Alec calls everyone into the great hall, saying he has an announcement to make.

"Alec, what are you going to say?" Magnus asks

"I'm going to tell everyone that Jace and I are getting married!"

Magnus goes slack-jawed. Jace looks at him with a smug smile.

"Alec, maybe you should sleep on that, you know? It's so sudden." Magnus tries to reason with him

"There's no reason to wait. When it's love, you know it."

"Yeah, he knows it." Jace says

Magnus looks at Alec, who is looking at Jace as if he's the only thing that exists in the entire world. But Jace is not looking at Alec, he is looking at all the people who are slowly coming into the room. Only while under a spell could Alec think this man loves him.

All Magnus can do is watch as Alec tells a room full of people that he plans to marry Jace, a complete stranger. All Magnus can do is think about how the sea witch must've sent Jace because she knew Alec was falling for him, and she'd have to give his magic back. Magnus thinks about how Alec was about to tell him he loved him, right before Jace showed up.

Alec goes over to Grimsby, to talk wedding details, and Magnus steps closer to Jace.

"You aren't going to get away with this. There's no way I'm going to let him go through with this farce of a wedding." Magnus says

Jace gives a laugh and a shake of his head.

"What do you think you're going to do? There's nothing you can do. You don't have your magic, I do. And, even if you did have it, you wouldn't know how to use it."

Magnus knows he's right. But this doesn't deter him.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, me and my fiance have some planning to do." Jace says, before walking off and joining Alec

Magnus has never felt so helpless. He turns away from the heartbreaking scene and walks through the castle until he comes to his room. When he closes the door behind himself, he finds Sebastian waiting for him on his bed. He expects anger, or a lecture, but he does not expect to hear what the crab says.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" he asks

"I don't know. I'd like to do something. Alec deserves someone who really does love him. But I have no magic, so there really isn't much I can do."

"Child, it isn't simply about love or no love. I've received word that, once the Prince marries this Jace fellow, Jace has been given orders to kill him in his sleep and make it look like an intruder. Which would leave him to gain the throne all to himself."

Magnus can't believe what he's hearing. She may not be the most ethical creature in the sea, but to create a being just to kill a human, is low even for the sea witch.

"What am I suppose to do? They plan on getting married during the sunset tomorrow, which means I will have run out of time and will be set to turn into sea foam." 

"I know you love the Prince, and I know you'll do whatever it takes to save him, whether or not that means you get to live happily ever after together." 

Suddenly, his bedroom doors fly open and several guards swarm him. 

"What's going on?" Magnus asks 

"By order of the Prince, you are to be thrown in the dungeon. You've been charged with treason and attempted murder on the Prince's fiance!" And with that, Magnus is arrested and brought to the dungeon, kicking and putting up a fight the entire way. 

Screaming something about how he has to save the Prince's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I was listening to Lorde when I wrote this chapter, and the title is a product of that. Sorry this one's so short, it was hard to write it for some reason.


	8. Wedding Day Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Magnus escape the dungeon? Can he get to Alec in time?

Sitting in his cell, all Magnus can do is stare at the wall and try to think of a plan, as he feels time slipping through his fingers. If he takes much longer, Alec won't have a chance.

He leans his head back against the wall and closes his eyes, trying to concentrate and calm his heart. He tries to visualise what he wants to happen, but all he can think of is Alec. He thinks about the feeling he had the first time he saw him. He thinks about the way it feels when Alec looks at him, or touches him. He thinks of the beauty and grace that seems to come to him so easily. 

While thinking of Alec, Magnus starts to feel a sort of buzzing, all along his spine. He tries to concentrate on it, trying to make it grow. The buzzing gives him a feeling of comfort. He squeezes his eyes shut and clenches his jaw. He pictures Alec face, in his minds eye, and there is a soft red glowing mist around it. 

Magnus hears a zapping sound by his ear, and when he opens his eyes, he's on the other side of the dungeon door, no longer in shackles. Love is a strong kind of magic. 

Magnus gets to his feet. He walks out of the dungeon tower and into the castle through the kitchen door. No one pays him any mind there. He sees a small, but sharp, knife on the counter beside the sink. He grabs it and hides it in his shirt pocket. If he's going to die anyway, he's taking Jace with him. 

He sees some people coming in and taking away food trays, so they must be serving at the wedding. Magnus follows behind them at a safe distance, while trying to be aware of his surroundings as to avoid being seen by anyone who could send him back to that black hole of a dungeon. 

The servers walk through a door and into what Magnus can only guess to be the ballroom. He slides in and hides behind a big flower arrangement by the wall. He sees people are slowly filling the room, taking their seats and waiting for the wedding to start. When most of the people aren't looking in his direction, he slowly slides along the wall, hiding behind fabrics and drapery as he goes. Once he's made his way to the front of the room, right by the altar, he crouches down behind the piano.

He hears Here Comes The Bride start to play, and he knows this will be his only chance.

Magnus sees Jace, all dressed in white, slowly walking up the aisle. Magnus feels anxious and realises he's holding his breath. He forces himself to exhale and inhale slowly.

The priest starts to speak once Jace is standing beside Alec. Everyone is seated and paying attention. It's that moment Magnus chooses to emerge from his hiding place, armed with his knife. There's an audible gasp from the guests. Alec's confused expression turns to one of recognition when he turns and looks at him. 

"Magnus, what'- Alec tries to speak, but is cut off by Jace 

"Guards, seize him!" 

Men rush Magnus from all sides, but he is quicker and Magnus sets off in Jace's direction. But before he can get close enough to do any damage, Alec grabs him by the lapels of his overcoat, pulling Magnus towards him. 

"Magnus! I was so worried, I was told you'd left the kingdom?!" 

Magnus is confused as he looks into Alec's eyes. Hadn't Alec been the one who'd accused him of attempted murder? 

"I thought.. you told them I tried to kill Jace?" 

"What? Why would I do that? Magnus, I love you" 

There's a thunder crack across the sky and Magnus almost doesn't want to breathe, doesn't want the moment to end. He hears a scream from somewhere, and then he feels like new life has been breathed into him. He feels the familiar sense of electricity run through him, and he knows his magic has been returned.


	9. You just have to want it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the sea witch returns, angry and looking to cause harm?

"You... love me?" Magnus asks

"Of course I do. I couldn't remember, I don't know why, but I do. And seeing you again, after being told you had left, it's like.... I can breathe again."

Magnus takes a deep breath. After looking into Alec's face for a moment, he turns to Jace, expecting there to be a fight. But Jace seems frozen, and after a moment, he slowly starts to turn green, and then into stale seaweed. The seaweed blows away in the wind. 

For a moment, Magnus is relieved. But he knows the sea witch will not give up so easily. He takes hold of Alec's hand, bracing himself for whatever the witch might throw their way, knowing he would do anything to protect Alec. 

From where he's standing, he can see out of a window and out over the sea. In the distance, he sees a big grey cloud and then there is lightning. Then, the sea starts to move. It shapes and bends until there is a black hole, not too far from land. 

Magnus runs from the room, leaving Alec and all the wedding guests staring after him.

He runs out of the castle and out onto the beach. The wind is strong and he knows if he doesn't do something soon, there could be a hurricane or some other natural disaster. 

But then he sees the sea witch, rising from the middle of the black hole. She looks only at him as she comes near. 

"You think you love the little Prince? You don't know anything about love! You may have gotten him to say it, and you may have your magic back, but you will never live happily ever after!" 

And with that, she reaches a tentacle out. Magnus thinks she is reaching out for him, and steels himself for a fight, but instead she reaches past him. It's only when she has Alec firmly in her grasp does Magnus realise Alec had followed him out. 

Before Magnus can react, the sea witch is disappearing back under the water. 

Magnus looks around, looking for someone who can help him. He knows he cannot defeat someone as powerful as the sea witch on his own, not when he's just gotten a handle on his magic. 

Then he sees Scuttle cleaning himself on a rock. 

"Scuttle!" Magnus calls, getting the birds attention

The bird sees him and swoops over to stand on a rock closer to Magnus.

"What's going on kiddo?"

"Scuttle, I need your help. I need you to get word to my father. Tell him the sea with has Alec, and I need his help. Hurry!" 

And with that, the bird is off. Magnus isn't sure how the bird will get to his father, but he has to believe he will. If he doesn't, there isn't much hope for Magnus or Alec. 

Magnus wants to scream and take it all out on the world, but he knows he has to keep it together. Alec already has a limited time, what with being unable to breathe under water, so he has to act fast.

Magnus sits in the water by the sand, and closes his eyes, and tries to remember how he used his magic back in the dungeon. You just have to want something, and then let yourself have it. So he tries to visualise what he looked like as a merman. He envisions his scales and his fin, and he tries to remember what it felt like to not need to breathe air. 

Within seconds he sees a light through his eyelids. He opens his eyes and sees a warm ray of light uniting his legs into one fin. When the light dies, he is a merman again. 

He dives into the water, spots the sea with and Alec, and speeds off towards them. He sees Alec is unconscious. When he is close enough, he quietly grabs onto Alec's arm. He brings his face close to Alec's and breathes into it. A bubble surrounds Alec's head, giving him the ability to breathe again, but Magnus know it won't last long. 

He notices the with is headed for her home, and he knows if she brings Alec into it there isn't a big chance of Magnus getting him out. So, Magnus distances himself from Alec and extends a hand towards the home. He envisions a light coming from his hand and exploding the ominous home.

And that is exactly what happens. A red hot bolt of lighting shoots from his hand and all the way to the place where the sea witch lives, sending rocks and debris in every direction. 

The witch screams and looks around for the cause of it. Then she sees Magnus. A sinister grin spreads across her face, but Magnus isn't afraid. He's determined. 

She makes as if she is throwing something at him, and out of her hand comes a black spark.

Magnus throws a ray of light, almost just like sunlight, at the same time. The bolts collide, and there is a small explosion as they fizzle out. Through all of this, the witch does not release her tentacle hold on Alec, and Magnus has to try all he can to not become distracted. 

The witch slowly starts to come closer. Magnus feels a small panic in his chest as he tries to think of something that will put an end to this, to her, so Magnus can take Alec back to the surface. 

Just then, Magnus sees his father and his father's army coming closer in the distance behind the witch. Relief floods over Magnus. 

But he has to stall, because his father isn't yet close enough to come to his aid. 

Magnus closes his eyes, and tries to see the sun itself coming into the sea to stop the witch, blinding her with it's brilliant light. 

Then he raises a hand, and uses everything he has in himself to release a ball of light. It shoots off and over the head of the witch, and she can do nothing but stare and screech. 

Just as this happens, his father uses his Triton to create a lighting bolt, which goes right through the heart of the witch. She releases Alec almost immediately. 

Wasting no time, Magnus swims as fast as he can, and grabs onto Alec. He pushes them to the surface, seeing in his minds eye the time first time he had to do this. 

Once they're on shore, the bubble disappears and Alec coughs himself conscious. People from the castle are rushing towards them, but Alec is looking at him with all the love Magnus has ever wanted, and he won't leave this time. 

"Are you alright?" Magnus asks 

"What happened?" Alec's voice sounds rough 

"You almost died, I think. But it's all okay now."

They look into each others eyes for a moment, before Alec notices that Magnus does not have legs. 

His eyes sweep over Magnus, and he looks back into his face. Magnus can see he has questions, but he doesn't voice any of them. 

That's when the people from the castle burst onto the beach, Grimsby first and most frantic. 

"Oh, your highness, are you alright? You gave me quite the fright!" Grimsby picks Alec up from the ground, not paying attention to Magnus or he would've seen the fin

However, most other people on the beach can't help but to stare at Magnus, but he pays them no mind. Alec is safe and the sea witch won't be back to bother them. 

He turns to face the sea, knowing he has the power now to decide what he'll be. 

But just then, his father emerges from the waves. 

"Father?" 

His father looks at him in silence for a moment. 

"Magnus, I have never been more proud of you than I am at his moment. And while I may not understand how you could love a human, I understand the need to protect the ones you love. And, if this is what you want, I give you my blessing to live among them." 

Magnus doesn't know what to say, so he says what he knows to be simple and true. 

"It's all I want, father."

With a smile and a nod then, his father raises his Triton. A familiar warm light shining from the tips. He moves it along Magnus' fin, leaving legs in it's wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second to last chapter and I'm really proud of it.


	10. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wedding on the sea and heartfelt vows.

After a few days, and many conversations, had passed, Alec had asked Magnus if he'd like to marry him. Of course, Magnus said yes. 

The only thing Magnus had asked was for their wedding to be on a boat, in the middle of the sea, so that his family and friends could be there to celebrate the happiest day of his life with him.

And now, as Magnus walks down the aisle looking only at Alec, he knows nothing will ever feel as right as this does. 

He peers over the railing of the boat, and sees his sisters, father, Flounder, and Sebastian, smiling and happy. Above him in the sky, he can see Scuttle and his friends soaring about. 

As he steps up to the altar, and Alec's side, he can't help the smile that takes place across his face. Alec and him turn to face each other. Magnus knows he should be listening to what the priest is saying, but all he can do is think of the future he sees in Alec's eyes. 

Which is why Magnus almost misses his cue to to recite his vows, but Alec brings his attention back.

"Alec. From the very first moment I saw you, I knew you'd be someone of great importance in my life. I knew I'd spend the rest of my life doing everything in my power to keep you smiling and happy. You are the most beautiful person I have ever met, heart and soul, and nothing would make me happier than to spend every day of forever with you by my side." Magnus says 

Alec and Magnus lean in closer to each other and Magnus is smiling so much his face is starting to hurt. Now it's time for Alec's vows. 

"Magnus, the entire time you were around me, I felt something I had never felt before, something magical. At first I didn't understand, but then I realised love is the strongest magic there is. You make me feel brave, and strong, but you also remind me to be kind and good. You bring out the best in me and you make me believe there isn't anything I can't do. And I know, with you by my side, I can truly do anything." 

When the time comes to kiss the groom, the entire deck erupts into cheers. 

Magnus presses his forehead against Alec's, breathing in deeply. 

"i love you." Magnus says 

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter! I hope you all liked the story, I had fun writing it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is the first fic I'm posting on ao3. I'm excited about this fic and I hope you all like it. Feel free to add comments/constructive criticism!


End file.
